La mer grince
by Korri
Summary: Lorsque Carson sort la nuit pour regarder les étoiles... OS


**Titre : La mer grince  
Auteur : Korrigan  
Disclaimer : pauvre petite bretonne que je suis...  
Résumé : nan !****  
Spoiler : petite, toute petite allusion à la saison 3... Mais alors vraiment petite.  
Genre : euh... Hum... POV pas drôle. (song fic)  
La chanson justement : Ruelle Laurier des Cowboys Fringants  
Note 1 : comme toutes le texte (en dehors de la chanson) correspond à des pensées je ne le mets pas en italique.  
Note 2 : écrit en une heure, veillez pardonner mon esprit fatigué et l'influence que King a eu sur mon cerveau au cours des deux derniers mois.  
Note 3 : bonne lecture ;-)  
Note 4 : les reviews sont les bienvenues !**

J'enfile ma veste d'un geste agacé. Marre de pas dormir. Marre de ce boulot de merde. Marre de ne pas être content. Un vent frais, chargé des embruns de l'océan m'accueille. Je m'accoude sur la barrière d'une des digues. En fermant les yeux on s'y croirait presque… Les highlands sauvages de mon Ecosse natale. Mais non, il manque toujours ce truc, cette petite chose, cette douce sensation au creux de l'estomac qui fait que… Je ne voudrais pas être là. Si loin de ma terre… Menacé d'une mort certaine chaque jour. Non, je ne voudrais vraiment pas être là. D'ailleurs, en ce soir étoilé, je ne voudrais pas être tout court.

_J'ai vu le jour sans faire exprès  
Y'a environ vingt ans de d'ça  
Ma mère me trouvait laid  
Mon père, lui, était jamais là_

Le chant des vagues réveillent des souvenirs trop souvent refoulés. Allez Carson, pourquoi tu lâcherais pas le morceau pour une fois ? Te laisser happer par un flot de pensées morbides, il est où le problème ? Arrête ! Ouvre les mains ! Accepte ta vie et fait lui face ! C'est ça qu'on t'as appris ? Te cacher ? Regarde-toi, au bord des larmes, dehors sur une planète à des années-lumières de la Terre… C'est ça, chiale, ça fait du bien. Un bruit dans ton dos, tu sursautes. Toujours cette peur qui te lacère de l'intérieur ? Pleurer sans se faire prendre, pleurer en silence dans ton lit. Fallez pas pleurer devant Papa…

_J'ai eu une enfance heureuse  
Entre les bouteilles de whisky  
Et les valiums si précieuses  
Achetées à rabais dans' pharmacies_

Encore une nouvelle maison mon vieux, pourquoi je veux pas m'y faire ? Combien de fois j'ai changé de coin avec mes parents ? Cinq ? Dix ? Alors pourquoi là ça marche pas ? Pourquoi les sourires des malades en voie de guérison ne me réjouissent pas ? Ne me réjouissent plus… Je crois que la routine me convient davantage que l'imprévu… est qui y a t-il de plus imprévu que la vie dans une autre galaxie ? Chut ! Tais-toi !

_J'avais pas beaucoup d'amis  
J'déménageais trop souvent  
J'ai grandi sans faire de bruit  
Pour pas emmerder mes parents_

Le major Lorne est venu à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui ; lui et son équipe avait été pris en chasse par un troupeau d'étranges bestioles. A trente-deux qu'il a dit en plaisantant. Il a pas de chance ce major, il est gentil, plein de bonne volonté mais non, vraiment, il a la poisse. La branche qui dépasse c'est pour lui, la racine un peu trop sortie de terre c'est pour lui… Et là ? Glissement de terrain, ouais, c'est ça. Il est arrivé en un seul morceau mais c'était limite. Lorsque je lui ai remis l'épaule en place il s'est contenté de serrer les dents. Il a sa fierté le major. Comme lui. Non, pas comme lui.

_Mon père était un homme fier  
Y voulait pas que ma mère soit forte  
Pour qu'ça marche à sa manière  
Y'a passait au travers d'la porte_

Je me souviens de la planète Sateda. Ronon était en sale posture, je peux l'affirmer sans le moindre doute. Je voulais l'aider, le fusil me tendait les bras, m'appelait de sa voix grinçante. Oh oui, elle grinçait sa voix, hein Carson ? Tu t'en souviens ? La voix de ton père aussi elle grinçait lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, ça faisait mal aux oreilles et tu n'avais plus qu'une envie. T'avais envie de le fracasser contre la paroi du jumper ce foutu fusil, de t'en servir jusqu'à épuisement total des munitions. Il ne faut jamais laisser une cartouche aux fous.

_J'ai rêvé plus d'une fois d'être fort  
D'être grand comme une maison  
Pour le lever d'un seul bras  
L'brisant en deux su'a table du salon_

C'est vraiment une belle nuit. Peut-être devrais-je sortir plus souvent le soir au lieu de rester enfermé dans ma chambre. Sheppard sort souvent pour jouer de la guitare et regarder les vagues. Toujours d'un calme olympien lorsqu'il revient ici. Je crois que je l'envie. Comme cela doit être agréable de ne pas avoir à se soucier du lendemain ! De vivre au jour le jour, siffloter un air entraînant le matin en prenant son café… Arrête Carson, tu sais très bien que ce n'est qu'une façade ! On affiche une mine réjouie au boulot mais le soir le masque tombe et se brise sur un sol de remords.

_Ma mère vivait ça tranquillement  
En faisant semblant de l'aimer  
Angoissée tout en sachant  
Qu'y allait revenir pour son péché_

Qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'il n'a pas versé une larme, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller ? Que Rodney n'a pas un jour soupiré de désespoir, en fixant la porte des étoiles ? Discrétion est la maître mot dans cette triste cité de lumière. Ils se laissent bercer par le doux roulis de la vie, tout comme tu te laisses dériver sur l'orage de tes nuits. On triche tous ici. On accepte tous ce destin aussi horrible soit-il, toi y compris mon p'tit Ecossais. Seulement les autres n'ont pas l'air t'en faire une véritable obsession. Oui, mais moi… De quoi j'ai l'air ?

_Elle fermait les yeux doucement  
Pendant qu'y'a prenait par les cheveux  
Y'a faisait mettre à genoux devant le divan  
Pour assouvir ses instincts vicieux_

Et voilà, laisser libre cours à ses souvenirs devant un océan déchaîné finit toujours par te grignoter le cœur. On commence par verser une goutte, une toute petite goutte d'acide. La douleur s'installe sournoisement, emprisonne ton âme. Ça fait si mal… Alors ? Ouvre ton flacon et regarde son contenu se répandre dans tes entrailles ! Voilà… Ça te ronge avec une lenteur insupportable. Je te l'avais dit Carson, pourquoi tu ne veux jamais m'écouter ? Un seau de rancœur ça se vide en plusieurs fois. Mais non, toi tu préfères que ça déborde… T'as pas eu une enfance heureuse, t'as pas eu la famille douce et aimante dont tu rêvais tant… T'as connu que la haine, la souffrance et la peine. Mais souris Carson ! Souris bordel ! T'as pas réglé son compte à ce vieux porc ? Tu t'es vengé ! Il est pas revenu et toi… Oui, moi et maman on était content après. Il est pas revenu et moi… La mer grince… Je veux pas revenir. C'est une belle nuit… La mer hurle, la mer a besoin de toi Carson ! Va la rejoindre ! La mer ! Ta mer !

_Mercredi soir après le hockey  
J'va attendre mon père chez l'vieux Dugas  
Quand y va prendre la ruelle Laurier  
Va m'arranger pour qu'y en sorte pas._


End file.
